This invention relates to apparel and more particularly, to a novel necktie in which the face and tail portions of the tie are sewn together or attached by other means, with the tail portion reversed so as to have its back surface forming a continuous surface with the front surface of the tie. Further, improvements facilitate the formation of an innovative knot in such a way that after completion of the knot, the free ends of the tie will substantially register and the knot of the tie will be formed by a minimum number of plies of fabric.
Ordinarily, in the manufacture of four-in-hand folded neckwear, the material forming the large end and the small end are cut separately and attached to each other by a diagonal seam in the neckband portion. This results in making the tie thicker at that particular point and acts as an impediment to the free movement of the tie around the neckband between the plies of a two-fold collar.